This invention relates to a panel for mounting along one or more edges of a bath or a shower tray, so as to form at least part of an enclosure for retaining water splashes generated in use of a bath or shower.
It is well known to use plastics sheets to form shower cabinets, one or more of such sheets forming access doors which are mounted for slidable movement along guide tracks between open and closed positions. Usually, these sheets are opaque, or translucent, and are often formed from a moulded sheet of clear plastics material, possibly incorporating a textured surface finish for decorative purposes, or to render the sheet non-transparent. However, if a decorative pattern should be required, this could only be provided by subsequent application of decorative cladding material, eg in the form of "transfers" to the already moulded sheets, and this involves an additional manufacturing process, and also has the risk that the decorative cladding will deteriorate in service and eventually peel off.
It is also known to mould plastics sheets to form "bath panels" which shield the bath sides from view, such sheets being moulded in a single colour to suit the colour of a particular bath.
Accordingly, to date there has not been made available generally a technique whereby generally transparent or translucent panels can be produced readily on a mass production basis, and into which can be incorporated, during the manufacturing proceed, any selected decorative material.